Certain types of chairs, such as those used for conventions, banquets and similar events, must meet criteria including low weight, durability and stackability. These criteria are often in conflict with one another since durability and stackability, for example, often dictate a stronger chair than can be achieved with lightweight construction. Generally, a type of chair which is suitable for the aforementioned applications as well as other usage is characterized by a tubular seat frame and backrest frame suitably secured to opposed somewhat inverted U-shaped tubular legs. Of course, such chair construction also requires means for attaching the seat to the chair frame. In this regard, certain improvements have been sought in chairs of the general type described herein whereby material and manufacturing costs and weight are maintained at a reduced amount while strength and durability are maintained or enhanced and stackability is also provided for. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.
The present invention provides an improved chair of a type which includes a tubular frame and tubular legs, generally also of the type characterized as a so-called convention or banquet chair and which is also normally stackable.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an improved chair is provided which includes a tubular perimeter seat frame and backrest frame, opposed legs, preferably formed as generally inverted U-shaped tubular members, and an improved arrangement of support brackets for supporting a seat member for connection to the chair frame and which support brackets provide improved strength and rigidity to the chair structure without significantly increasing chair weight.
Still further, the present invention provides an improved, so-called convention or banquet type chair which is stackable, which is characterized by two opposed support brackets secured to opposed legs of the chair, secured to the chair seat frame and secured to the seat to provide an improved rigid and durable chair structure.